My New Partner
by Bluestar237
Summary: Ana works for a secret agency and she's one of their best agents. When she gets assigned to a new mission it also comes with a new partner. Things start to get a little...awkward. Can she complete the mission without complicating things? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I know I should not be writing another story when I just started one already, but I could not keep this out of my mind! So here it is, let me know if you like it and if I should continue on. Reviews are greatly appreciated! Thank you!:)**

 **-Bluestar237**

* * *

It's quiet, too quiet as I walk into my small two bedroom apartment in the heart of Seattle, Washington.

"Kate!" I yell and place my jacket on the rack by the door. No answer. I hear shuffling from one of the bedrooms. I quickly run towards the kitchen, grab a knife and bolt into the room with the knife in hand.

"Jesus Ana!" Kate screams, as she tries covering her self with her sheets. It's then I notice the man she's straddling.

"Oh my god! Uhh..I'm so sorry. I thought someone was in here I..." I mumble as I place my hand over my eyes. "Um..I'll go now. Sorry.." Closing the door I sigh with relief. Damn I should really think things through more. This is the second time I've barged in a room when Kate has her sexual friends over.

I put the knife back where it goes and decide to take a shower, it's been a long fucking day. After my shower I grab a book from my book shelf and try to get some reading done. Toward the middle of the book I hear a vibrating noise. My phone! I grab the phone and check the caller ID, Private Number. Huh. I answer.

"Please state your name and number," says a robotic female voice. Ugh why are they calling so late.

"Anastasia Steele, agent number 7024" I say

"Welcome Agent Steele, you are to be assigned a new mission. Please contact your director for further information. This message will delete once you end the call." A new mission? Fuck! Not what I was expecting at this time.

* * *

"Woah! You look hot Steele, where are you headed?" Kate asks while sipping on her morning cup of coffee.

"Uh, I have an interview, at a publishing house" I lie, but it's not really a lie. More like a white lie. Because I _am_ going to a publishing house, SIP to be exact.

"What! And you didn't tell me!" Kate screams and jumps up from the couch, spilling a little coffee on the floor.

"Sorry, I just got the email last night. I barely had time to process it as well." I say, which is true. I really didn't think I was going to be assigned to another mission this quick.

"Yeah the HR people can be assholes sometimes," Kate says rolling her eyes,"you are totally going to kill it!"

"I know, but I'm a little nervous," I confess while walking to the kitchen and grabbing a paper towel to clean the spilled coffee.

"I got it," Kate says and grabs the towel from my hand, "you just have to relax Ana. Be yourself." Be myself? I stifle a laugh. It's starting to get harder to "be myself". I'm still trying to get rid of the French accent that took me forever to get to perfection.

"Kate thanks for the advice, I gotta go. See you later!" I yell and grab my purse to head out the door.

* * *

I get to Seatte Independent Publishing, and park my car. I walk inside and I'm greeted by the reciptionist,

"Good Morning ma'am, how can I assist you?" She says with a too sweet of a voice.

" I have an appointment with Ros," I state and slide my card across the marble desk top. She scans it and slides it back along with a fingerprint scanner. I don't know why they make me do this every time. I place my finger on the scanner until the red light turns green.

"Yes of course Miss Steele, please have a seat she will be with you shortly." She smiles and nods over to the waiting area.

I walk over to the big lounge chairs and sit down. I look around the building inpecting every movement. I see people walking around with files in their hands and hear women's heals clattering on the tile floor. I am lost in thought when I see Ros calling me.

"Ana!" She says louder. I get up from the chair I walk towards her.

"What's gotten into you? I yelled your name like three times" She says and walks me into her office.

"Sorry there has been a lot on my mind," I reply

"Well let's hope it doesn't interfere with your new assignment,"

"Which is..?" I say

"I can't tell you until your partner is here," she states. Partner? I don't work in a tag team, I work alone.

"Partner? Ros you know I work better alone" I argue

"I know, I know. The board thought it was a good idea. They want to see how well you can work with other agents."

"Ros! I can't, a partner would just slow me down and I really don't like arguing with someone I just met"

"Ana, I wouldn't have recommended you if I didn't think you can do it. Your one of my best agents, I'm sure you'll be fine" She says trying to reassure me. I roll my eyes.

"Where is my _partner_ anyways?" I ask annoyed. Before Ros could answer her phone rings. She picks it up smiling.

"Yes, send him in," she says. Him? It's a guy? Ros places the phone down and there's a knock on the door. She smiles at me then yells, "Come in!"

He walks in gracefully in his perfectly tailored suit. Okay, this guy is either a gentleman or a asshole. Ros extends her hand and welcomes him. He smiles back a perfect smile.

Ros appoints me, "Christian this is Anastasia Steele. She will be accompanying you on this mission."

"Ana this is Christian Grey, he's the partner I was speaking of earlier." Christian looks down at me,

"Nice to meet you," he says and takes a seat next to me.

"Likewise," I reply. He's dressed in a nicely tailored dark navy suit with a black tie and black oxford shoes. This guy probably thinks he's fucking James Bond or something. We draw our attention back towards Ros who looks at us with one eyebrow raised and a smug smile. She looks down and pulls a file out of the huge stack on her desk.

"Rafael Salanto," she says and passes a picture towards us, "he's associated with the Russian mafia. We acquired some information on his whereabouts. Your job is to pose as a newly married couple and move into the same neighborhood he is currently staying in. This will let us keep an eye on him, until we can take him in..."

"Married couple?" I ask interupting her.

"Yes, do you have an issue with that Agent Steele?" She slams back.

"Um..no I just don't understand how that's going to work out.."

"Make it work Ana. I don't think I have to remind you on how to do your job?" She says with her eyebrows raised. Why is she being so cold. Is it because of Christian?

"No of course not.."

"Do you have a problem with that Agent Grey?" She asks Christian.

"Of course not ma'am."

"Then good! It's settled. These are your files," she gives one to me and the other to Christian, "all the information is in them, you have a week to break it to your family and say your goodbyes. Are we clear?" She asks.

"Yes ma'am." Christian and I say in union.

"Okay, now get out of my office," she says with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: First off, I would like to say thank you to all of you who reviewed and followed on the first chapter. I love you guys!**

 **Secondly, please keep in mind that I'm not a writer; I only write for fun. If you have any advice, I'd love it if you PM me. Thank you and enjoy!**

* * *

His gaze feels as if its piercing through my soul; I refuse to back down. I am currently sitting in the living room of my new _shared_ home, staring at my _partner_ in disbelief.

How dare he? I was only a few minutes late and now he thinks he owns the master bedroom. Remember when I said he's either a gentleman or an asshole? He's definitely a asshole.

"First come, first serve _Miss Steele_." He states with a crease in his eyebrows. This is not what I imagined I'd be doing on a mission.

"May I remind you _Mr. Grey_ , we're suppose to be _sharing_ this house." I say and cross my arms on my chest. He raises his eyebrows.

"You wanna share the master bedroom? Okay, but I call dibs on the right side of the bed." He stands and turns to walk away. What? I follow behind until we're in the kitchen.

"Uh..no, that's not what I meant.." I say frantically.

"Then what did you mean Miss Steele?" He turns around to fill a glass of water and smirks at me. Bastard! I huff and sit on the counter.

"Fine, you want the master bed take it, but I expect you to follow the typical roommate rules." He squints his eyes in way of question and places his glass on the counter.

"And those rules are?.."

I pull the copies out of the back pocket of my jeans and hand him one. He looks it over and scowls.

"Is there a problem?" I ask.

"No sexual friends over when roommate is present in the house?" He says and looks at me with a confused expression. I smile sarcastically.

"Well, Mr. Grey I wouldn't want hear anything inappropriate and I'm sure you wouldn't want to either." I say.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind." He says and smiles. I roll my eyes.

* * *

That night I decide to explore the neighborhood. While driving here I noticed that the houses don't look cheap, but I probably should have guessed that when I saw the big enterance gates.

I'm walking near a house when a small white fluff passes me by. It takes me a moment to realize it's a dog. I run behind it and finally catch up about three blocks later.

"Where were you headed little guy?" I ask. The dog looks at me with a blank stare. I walk back to where I saw it escape.

There's a old woman, probably in her 70s, on the phone. She spots me and puts the phone down.

"Oh thank goodness!" She says, "I was so worried. Thank you very much young lady."

"Its no problem." I smile. She smiles back and raises her eyebrows.

"You must be my new neighbor. It's nice to meet you. I saw you moving in earlier." She says and raises her hand for a hand shake. I shake her small hand.

"Likewise." I say. She asks me a few questions about why I moved when I got the house. I tell her the story that Ros cooked up.

"Oh, you live alone?" She says, with a bit of worriness. I'm about to answer yes, but remember the asshole.

"Uh, no. It's my husband and I." I mentally cringe at the word _husband_. She smiles at looks at my hand. A frown sets upon her face. Wow, she really reminds me of grandma Steele.

"Where's your ring darling?" She asks with her eyebrows creased. My eyes widen. Fuck! I forgot about the ring.

"It's at the jewlers. I get it cleaned once in a while." I say and nod my head. She's smiles, I think she bought it.

"Oh well, I'd love to have you and your husband over for dinner one night. You could meet my grandson, he lives with me." I smile and nod again.

"Of course, Mrs..?"

"Oh honey, I haven't been a Mrs. in a while. Call me Darla." She smiles.

* * *

I walk back to the house and admire its beauty. It's a mediterranean style house with a 4 car garage and marble steps leading up to the front door.

"Yes. Yes mother. I will." I hear Christian say when I enter back into the house. Momma's boy?

I stroll into the living room where he's on the phone. I wonder what they're talking about.

"She's here mother. Of course, I'll let her know." He says and eyes me. I look around awkwardly. He finally ends the call.

"My mother." He says, as if I don't know. I nod.

"She wants to invite you over for dinner." I raise my eyebrows. Dinner? Me? Who did he say I was?

"What did you tell her?" I ask

"I told her that I'd talk to you.."

"No, about me and you." I interrupt. He looks at me confused.

"Exactly what our mission states. That you're my wife." What? He told his parents that he's married! I couldn't even tell Ray or Kate I was moving in with a boyfriend. I had to lie that I got a new job out of town.

"Why?" He asks. "You didn't tell your parents about your lovely spouse?" He smirks. I shake my head.

"Nope. What was I suppose to say? Dad, I'm moving in with my husband. Don't ask how we got married but we did and I forgot to invite you to the wedding?" I say.

"Yeah." He nods his head. I roll my eyes and decide to call it a night. All this arguing is tiring me out.

"Where are you going?" He asks once I start walking towards the stairs.

"Don't worry I'm not going to the master bed." I yell without turning around.

"What about the dinner?" He yells back. I huff.

"Tell her I'll be there."

* * *

 **Review and follow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: Thank you to all who followed and favorited from the previous chapter, it means a lot to me. Also a big thank you to MV23 who fixed my stupid mistakes and gave me some awesome feedback.**

 **Enjoy:)**

* * *

Saturday, 11:30am

I awake to the sound of my phone vibrating harshly on my nightstand. Fuck. Without opening my eyes I grab it and place it on my ear.

"Hello," I answer, groggily.

"Ana, Ros here." Ugh.

"Ros, could you call back later, I was kinda in the middle of sleeping." I reply, annoyed.

"Ana, it's almost noon, you should be up already. Anyways, I'm not calling you to disturb your sleep..."

"Are you sure?" I interrupt.

"I'm calling to warn you that some of the board members, former agents, are going to come by and evaluate you. Since they didn't place any cameras in the house this was the only way we can keep an eye on you two." What the hell?

"I suggest hosting a party or dinner, so that they blend in and aren't questioned." Why me?

"I was supposed to go to Christian's parents house for dinner tonight," I say, more to myself rather than her.

"Oh, then it's perfect. Just tell them you have a change in plans and would like to invite them over instead." Shit.

"Okay. Will do Ros."

"And don't forget to inform your partner of these changes. I would myself but I'm too busy, and frankly, I don't care." She says deadpan and ends the call. I huff and get up from the comfy bed. I guess I'm making dinner tonight.

* * *

I step out of the steamy shower, wrapped in the super fluffy towel I found in the closet. Noticing that I left the window open, I go to close it but see something that catches my eye.

A man in a black suit climbs out of a car and opens the door for another man who's wearing a maroon suit. What the hell? Is there some deal going down? The car is parked across the street, in front of a house thats a few doors down from Darla's.

I rush to a window in the loft that has a better view.

"What the hell are you doing?" I hear, which makes me jump and almost loosens my grip on the towel.

Christian is learning on the doorway of the loft with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Are you secretly flashing the neighbors?" He smirks. I roll my eyes and scoff.

"No, ugh your so disgusting." He smiles and walks toward me.

"There was a man. I think it might be Salanto," I tell him and look back outside to see the black SUV drive off and the man, as well as his bodyguards, walk into the house.

"What makes you think that?" He asks and follows my eyes to look outside.

"I don't know. It just seemed like he had higher superiority than the men standing by him."

"Huh, okay. I'll set up some cameras." He says and exits the room. I look outside once more and shut the blinds.

* * *

1:45pm

"Okay, they're all set." Christian announces and opens up his laptop. We're sitting in the kitchen after eating lunch, chicken salads, and briefing a bit on Salanto.

Which reminds me,"Ros called this morning. She wanted to let us know that some agents are going to be evaluating us. She said hosting a dinner would help them slip in. Maybe you can invite your parents here tonight?" He looks over to me and nods.

"I'll let them know." He says and roams his eyes back at his laptop screen.

I look down at my laptop screen and then back at Christian. He's fiercely typing away and it seems as though the keys might fly off at any second. His face is fixed in a way of concentration.

Woah, he looks so cute when he's working. Wait, did I just say that?!

* * *

3:15pm

After informing Christian about the changed plans, I made a quick stop at the grocery store to get ingredients for my famous lasagna. He strolls into the kitchen as I am stirring the sause.

"I'm gonna head to the gym. I'll be back within an hour." He says and grabs his car keys. I nod and watch him walk out. I don't know why he felt the need to inform me of where he's going. My phone starts ringing and my thoughts are halted.

"Hello."

"Ana! Guess what?! Are you at work?" Kate.

"Yes I'm at work. And uh...you met a new guy?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yes! Omg Ana he's perfect!"

"Isn't that what you said about your last 3 boyfriends?" I smile to myself.

"Haha. Ana, he's the real deal. He might be the one." Wow, I've never heard Kate so thrilled to be with someone. Not even the Calvin Klein model she dated last summer.

"Well then I'm really happy for you Kate!"

"Thanks Ana, and he invited me over for dinner with his parents tonight! Which I should probably be getting ready for. I gotta go! Call me when your off from work." I promise and hang up.

A pang of guilt flows through my body. Kate has no idea what I do for a living. I mean, this is probably the least harmful mission I've done so far, but she still has no idea.

* * *

6:00pm

Christian just let me know that his family is on the way. The agents are due to arrive anytime soon as well. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous.

I just finished getting dressed in a red 'a-line' dress and black heels. I managed to do my makeup and it actually doesn't look bad. My hair is tousled into a bun with a few strands framing my face. I take one last look in the mirror and make my way downstairs.

"Wow, you look great," Christian comments as he eyes me walk down, while adjusting his cufflinks. I blush.

"Thank you, Agent Grey." I reply. He smiles. He is dressed in a well-fitted navy suit with a black tie and black dress shoes. I make it down the stairs and look up at him.

"Well, you know that tonight we're going to have to stop acting childish and act like a happy married couple?" He says. _We're?_ More like, just him.

"Of course, Agent." I say. He nods.

"Oh, and don't forget this." He says and pulls out a box from his pocket. He opens the box and inside is the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. He takes it out and places it on my finger.

"Um thanks." I say and try hiding my blush. _God! Why am I blushing?_ I notice he too has a silver band around his ring finger. The door bell rings and Christian goes over to open it. I've trained with the best; it'll be a shame if I screw this up.

* * *

 **Review and follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

_"We know you have the information we seek. Just give it up and we'll let you go without a scratch." The woman states._

 _"I don't know, what information you're speaking of. I'm just a floral shop owner. Unless you're seeking flowers, I can't help you." I say. The tight cuffs are starting to hurt my wrists. Ha, new record-two days._

 _"Bullshit! We know you are an American spy. Now tell us!" I shake my head and refuse. The woman smirks._

 _"Turn it up." She states, and the electricity shocks me once again._

"Ana..." I'm brought back to the present by Christian. It's then I notice that I'm sitting at a dinner table with my _husband_ and his family. _Shit._

"Yes, sorry." I say and shake my head to get rid of my thoughts. Everyone is staring at me, like they're waiting for me to finish talking. Then I remember that I was in the middle of a story on how I got my job.

"As I was saying, I had applied to almost all the publishing houses here in Seattle until I heard from SIP. Luckily they hired me. I was so close to giving up my dream." I smile and shake my head, as if I'm recalling that moment.

"Well, it's very good that you didn't Ana. Christian tells me you are an excellent editor." Grace says and smiles at me.

"Did he?" I ask and look over to Christian who winks at me.

* * *

"So, how did you two meet?" Mia asks as we sit in the living room eating our desserts, chocolate covered fruit. _Shit! Did we have a story? Quite some agent you are Ana._

"Actually Mia, Christian tells the story better than I do." I say and rest my hand over his thigh in a caring way. He glances at me and smirks. Placing his hand over mine, he starts.

"I had a meeting with a client one afternoon. She was an author who was in the process of getting her book published so, she told me to meet her at SIP." He looks over to me and smiles. "I agreed, knowing that it would only take about ten minutes since she had to sign a few papers. She signed the papers and when I was leaving to go back to the office, I run into the most beautiful pair of ocean-blue eyes I have ever seen." He takes my hand and kisses it. _Huh, not bad._ "It all went uphill from there." _I was certainly not expecting that. Is it werid that I'm kinda turned on right now? Uh...yes Ana!_

"Wow! That seems like something that happens in a movie!" Mia shrieks. _Relax honey, it might be._

The rest of the night Christian and I spend tucked into each other. He's either holding my hand or I'm resting my head on his shoulder.

It's finally 9:30 and the parents seem ready to go. Grace stands with Carrick. "Thank you very much for inviting us to dinner Ana. Although next time, I'm hosting." She says. I smile and nod.

"Of course Grace. Our home is your home, you are welcome any time." I say and give her a hug. She hugs me back and whispers in my ear, "You are perfect for him Ana. Thank you." She lets me go and smiles at me widely. _Perfect?_ She backs away and I shake hands with Carrick.

"I do apologize for our older son, he got stuck with work and was unable to get here in time." Carrick says and releases my hand.

"It's no problem Mr. Grey, I understand." I mutter and smile.

"Please Ana, call us Grace and Carrick." Grace says and holds her husbands hand. I nod at them and smile.

Next is Mia, who is all over me to go shopping with her sometime. I just nod and make empty promises. _I'll be gone by then sister!_ Christian and I hug everyone one last time before they walk out.

He closes the door behind them and turns to me. "Good job tonight Agent. I think we were _very_ convincing." _Wow, a compliment on my work._

"You too. Your story was _very_ persuading." I say and smile. _He's good at coming up with quick lies._ I idly wonder if he's lied to me so far.

"Thank you. Although I think you planted that one on me purposely." He says and walks toward me slowly, eyeing me up and down.

"Maybe I did, but to be fair your winking was pissing me off." I state while walking backwards and hitting a wall. He smirks and continues to saunter towards me until he's close to my ear. I can feel his breath along my neck.

"Yeah? Then remind me to do it more often." He says smirking and turns around to walk up the stairs. _Ugh! What a tease._

* * *

After cleaning up the kitchen and washing the dishes, _no help from Mr. Ima great story teller,_ I decide to go upstairs and take a warm bath. Before I get to my room something comes to mind, the agents never came tonight. _Shit!_

I run over to Christian's room and knock on his door. No answer. I knock harder.

"Just a second." He says and opens the door in only his pajama bottoms. No shirt. _Wow, he's got some fine abs._ He raises his eyebrows at me after I don't say anything for a while.

"Uhh...did you hear anything about those agents that were going to come observe us?" I ask, trying not to get distracted again. He scratches his head.

"No, I didn't hear anything but they do that sometimes."

"What? Not showing up?" I ask. He nods.

"It's just a test Ana, relax." He says and squeezes my arm reassuringly before shutting the door. _A test?_

* * *

After my bath I put on my pink silk night shirt and matching silk shorts. _So comfy._ I literally jump into bed and wait for the darkness to take over.

About two hours later I'm awaken by a crashing noise coming from downstairs. _What the fuck?_ I grab my gun from the drawer of my nightstand and slowly go to walk down the stairs. Keeping the gun pointed down, I slide into the living room and hear more noise coming from the kitchen. _A food thief, huh._

As quietly as possible I tip-toe into the kitchen with the gun pointed upwards. There I see Christian and a woman on the kitchen counter.

"Ugh, what the fuck are you doing?" I ask and look away while putting my gun in the waist band of my shorts.

"Uh..sorry Ana, did we wake you?" _Yes! That's why I'm down here you idiot!_

"Yes, but if you're going to do _that,_ please go someplace else. Perhaps your bedroom. You do know we _cook_ in the kitchen, right?" _And I hide my weapons in here._ I turn away to walk back upstairs. _God, that man has no shame._

"It's just a test Ana, relax." I hear behind me. I turn around to see that the woman is gone and Christian is no longer indisposed. _What?_

"A test? Are you fucking serious?" I ask and put my hands on my hips.

"She was a paid actress. I was testing you to see if you have my back. I'm a deep sleeper."

"Oh my god! You _are_ completely insane. Of course I've got your back. I'm your _partner!"_ I say and continue to walk up the stairs, into my bedroom. _I'm so done with this mission._

The next morning I awake to birds chirping by my window. _Shut up! I'm not Cinderella._

After 30 minutes of the chirping, I can't take any more. I put my hair into a high messy bun and brush my teeth before I wash my face. I'm taking a lazy day today, so I'm staying in my pjs.

I walk into the kitchen to see that breakfast is already made. Pancakes, eggs, omelets, toast, fruit... _he can cook?_

Christian smiles at me and hands me a cup of freshly brewed coffee. I notice he too is wearing his pajama bottoms and a plain black t-shirt. I take the coffee from him and squint my eyes.

"You made all this?" I ask and wave my hand towards the table. He scoffs.

"I love you Ana, but I don't love you so much that I'll cook you this big of a breakfast." He says and smirks.

I roll my eyes.

"So funny Chris." I say and take a sip of the coffee. _Yum._ He squints at me.

"No I didn't cook this, I ordered it. I thought it would be a nice way to apologize for last night." _Last night? Oh yeah, last night. Ugh._

"You don't need to apologize. Just don't do it again." I say and sit down to eat. I didn't realize how hungry I was.

As I'm finishing my breakfast there's a knock on the door. Christian and I look at each other and then at the door. _Who would be bothering us this early in the morning? Well, it is 9:00._

"I'll get it." Christian says and gets up from the table.

"I'll go with you." I say and follow behind him. He looks through the peep hole and scrunches his face.

"Who is it?" I ask trying to peer over his shoulder.

"I don't know, some old lady." He says and backs away. _Does he not like old people?_ I look through the peep hole to see Darla standing there with her dog. I open the door smiling.

"Darla, what a nice surprise!" I say enthusiastically. She smiles at me and eyes me up and down as well as Christian, who is standing behind me.

"Hello Ana darling, I didn't wake you did I?" I shake my head.

"No Darla, we were just having breakfast." I say. Darla looks at Christian with a certain gleam in her eyes.

"And you are?" She asks him and puts her hand out. He grabs it and shakes lightly, letting go almost immediately.

"This is my husband, Christian. Christian, Darla lives across the street. I met her on Friday." I state. Darla continues to eye Christian in a way that even I can tell, makes him uncomfortable. _This is so funny!_

"Darla would you like to join us for breakfast?" I ask. Christian looks over to me with a slightly worried expression. Darla laughs and shakes her head.

"Thank you Ana, but I'll have to decline today. My grandson has already made me breakfast, which I should probably get to." She says.

"It was nice seeing you again Ana." Darla says and kisses my cheek. Her eyes move to Christian.

"...and it was nice to meet you Christian." She purrs. Christian nods and smiles breifly. Darla winks at him and walks away.

I close the door and look over to Christian. He's squinting his eyes at me.

"Darla seemed to like you." I say with a smile as I walk back to the kitchen. Christian follows me.

"Yes, I noticed." He says and downs his coffee. "I'm gonna go shower."

"Christian, I think we should go scope the neighborhood." I say and place my empty plate in the sink. He turns around with a questionable look.

"Uh, why?" He asks.

"Because we need to see what we're up against." I state as a matter of fact.

"Ana...are you aware that we're just birds? We report what we see and that's it. We're not suppose to get involved into anything." _What?_

"Oh come on! You've got to be the most boring spy ever!" I say and hop on the counter but regret it immediately when I feel that my shorts have ridden up too far. Christian eyes my legs and stays silent for a few minutes.

"Okay, fine." He states and walks away. _Steele 1, Grey 0._

I get dressed in a blue hoddie with black leggings and black Nike shoes. I walk out to the kitchen and grab a bottle of water from the fridge. When I turn around I see Christian walking towards me wearing almost the same thing, instead he's wearing a gray hoddie, black sweats and gray and black shoes.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Yes, lets go." He says and walks outside.

* * *

It's been about 10 minutes of walking around the neighborhood and we haven't seen anything suspicious yet. Christian is walking with his hands in his pockets, his hood covering his head and earphones blasting music. The suspected mafia house is empty. No cars and seems like no one is home.

As we're walking a group of girls jogging together pass us. They look like Victoria's Secret models with their perfect hair and toned bodies. All of them check out Christian as they jog by, but he seems totally oblivious to their sharp stares. I quickly grab ahold of his hand and stare at them back.

"What are you doing?" Christian whispers and takes out one his earbuds. The models roll their eyes at me and look away in disgust.

"Just playing the part." I state and let go of his hand. He nods his head and continues on walking. I stop in my tracks when I see the same SUV from the other day pull up in front on the mafia house.

I grab Christian and push us behind a bush.

"What the fu-?" He says and stops talking when I put my finger up to my lips, indicating him to shut up. I point ahead causing him to look up and see the same men in suits exiting the car and entering the house.

"I wonder what's going on in there." I say and get up from behind the bush. Christian shrugs.

"I dunno. Can we go back to the house now?" He asks. _Why is he acting so weird? Like a teenager who snuck out and is afraid he's gonna get caught._

"Will you relax? I have a plan." I say and start to walk towards the house.

Little did I know that this was the day that all shit hit the fan.

* * *

 _ **Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. All mistakes are mine.**_

 _ **I apologize to all of you who have been waiting for me to update my stories, I promise you I'm working on it.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading! You guys are awesome and don't forget to review and follow!**_

 _ **P.S. Good feedback prompts me to update faster :)**_


	5. Chapter 5

"This is ridiculous!" I whisper and tighten the vest around my torso. He looks in my direction with a disapproving glare and continues to load his gun.

"Why can't we both go inside?" I ask and look at the dark house in front of us. Earlier today when I was walking towards the house Christian stopped me, telling me that it would be better to go in at night because most of the men would be gone by then. Of course I agreed, not wanting to jeopardize this mission because of a stupid mistake.

"Ana, for the last time, I need someone out here to keep watch. Plus we have comms so I can tell you exactly what I see once I'm inside." He replies and taps his ear turning the communication device on.

"Okay, fine. Just go already." I say rolling my eyes and walking over to hide in the bushes by Darla's house. I see Christian climb over the fence of the house and sneak into the backyard. A part of me prays for him to be okay.

"I'm in." I hear him say in my ear a few minutes later.

"Okay, what do you see?" I ask and look through my thermo-binoculars. I spot Christian's heat figure walking slowly through the house.

"Nothing yet, I just got in Ana." He mumbles bluntly. I roll my eyes and shake my head. I look through my binoculars again and see figures upstairs.

"Christian they're upstairs." I state and grab my gun.

"Shit, okay. Stay outside." He commands. _Stay outside? Hell no._

"I'm coming in." I say and pull the comm out of my ear. I jog over to the house, making sure my surroundings are clear. Once near the house, I climb the fence into the backyard and notice the sliding door open. I sneak inside and hear noises upstairs. I push my night vision glasses down onto my face and examine the area. No sign of Christian. He must be upstairs.

Suddenly I feel myself being pulled into an unknown direction. I stifle a scream and my training kicks in. I grab the man and throw him over my shoulder. He curses in Russian and gets back up. I kick him down again to make sure he won't get back up. I run up the stairs and stop when I hear Christian's voice.

"I made sure the packages have reached the vendors." I hear him say. _Packages? Why would Christian know anything about their packages?_

"Good good. I knew you would come through Viktor." The man replies back in a heavy Russian accent. _Viktor?_ I hide behind a plant near the doorway and see several black suitcases sprawled around the room.

As I'm trying to pay attention to their conversation, which keeps switching from English to Russian, I feel a slight tug on the back of my shirt. _What the hell?_ I turn around to see a large dog behind me, possibly a bulldog, ready to bark and indicate the intruder.

"What is it?" I hear a man say and follow the dog upstairs. Once the man reaches the last step he looks down at the dog, who is still growling at me, and then back at me. I see him reach into his pocket, for his gun I presume.

"I found her." The man yells and grabs my arm to lead me into the room. Usually I would fight back, but I'm a bit shocked about what I just witnessed to do anything. He brings me into the room in front of the Russian man and Christian.

"I found her lurking through the house. She's the one who broke in through the back door." He states and throws me down on the ground. The man looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well well well. Who do we have here?" He says in his thick accent. I look up at him and glance towards Christian, who looks at me with a confused expression but recovers immediately.

"What are you doing here? Who sent you?" The man asks. I just stare at him with a straight face, not giving anything away. He asks again but this time puts a gun in my face. I don't say anything.

"Put her in the basement. I'll deal with her later." He states and moves away. The man who brought me in walks towards me and goes to grab my arm, but Christian interjects.

"I'll take her. You lock all the doors." He says and grabs my arm forcefully and leads me out of the room.

He doesn't say a word as he walks me down the steps to the basement. Finally as we reach the bottom of the steps he lets me go.

"What part of _stay outside_ don't you understand?" He says in a harsh whisper. I just stare at him and rub my arm where he grabbed me.

He has a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

 _ **Hello my beautiful followers! I hope you enjoyed that chapter, even though it is a bit short.**_

 _ **The next chapter will be in Christian's POV since a lot of you keep asking for one.**_ _ **I don't know when I'll update again, it could be a month or a week so I apologize in advance.**_

 _ **Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to FOLLOW AND REVIEW!**_


End file.
